


A Remedy For Sleep

by Chimera Manticore (chimeral_colors)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, taagnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 18:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10314296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimeral_colors/pseuds/Chimera%20Manticore
Summary: Magnus is having some trouble sleeping due to some nightmares, and Taako has just the solution.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The boys talk about their backstories briefly, so minor spoiler warning, as well as mild warnings for mentions of death, and references to sex, abuse, and self harm.

Magnus stared at the door in front of him, gathering up his courage to knock. It was about three in the morning, and he couldn’t sleep. He’d been having nightmares ever since their last mission, and his sleep schedule had become completely fucked. He’d heard rumors that Taako knew the recipe for a potion that could knock you right out, so he had figured this was his best shot at getting any sleep tonight.

He took a deep breath, hoping he wasn’t waking him, and knocked. A sleepy looking Taako opened the door a few seconds later, and Magnus immediately felt bad for disturbing him.

“What’s up, my man?” Taako asked, fixing his shirt so it wasn’t half tucked into his shirt anymore.

“Oh- I, uh. I-I was just… I’ve been having trouble sleeping lately, and I hear you knew how to, like-”

“Say no more, kittycat, I’ve got just what you need. Come on in.” Magnus shuffled awkwardly into the room.

“So what’s got ya down?” The elf asked, grabbing a mug off his shelf. He had a pseudo-kitchen installed in his room so that he wouldn’t keep waking everyone up with his baking experiments at midnight every night. He pulled a couple jars out and poured their contents into the mug, then filled it up with hot water and started mixing it.

“Ah, I dunno,” Magnus replied. “I’ve just been having some weird dreams, is all.” Taako paused for a moment- he seemed to be thinking- before returning to what he was doing.

“How’s, uh, how’s the voidfish doin’?”

“Th- uh. They’re doing okay, I guess.”

“Still happy to see you?”

“Yeah..”

“‘S good then,” he mumbled, and tossed his spoon into the sink. He turned and handed the mug to Magnus. “That should get you sleepy real quick.”

“Thanks, Taako,” Magnus said, watching the cream swirl around for a moment before drinking it.

“You’re gonna wanna take sips of that as you’re goin’ back to your room,” Taako said as his back was turned. “Otherwise, you’ll just- goddammit what did I just say.”

“What?”

“Did you just seriously chug the entire fucking thing?” He said in awe, grabbing the mug out of Magnus’s hands.

“Wh- yeah, because you gave me the disclaimer _after_ you gave me the drink!”

“I’m-” Taako sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Look, bud, you’re probably not gonna make it back to your room at this point, and I don’t want you falling out in the middle of the hallway or something. So…” He went over to his closet and grabbed another pillow, tossing it at Magnus. “Hope you’re comfy in what you’re wearing, ‘cause you’re sleeping here tonight, bubbleh.”

“I-I can’t do that,” Magnus said. “Where are you gonna sleep?”

“I’ve got a king-sized bed, Magnus. I know you’re a big guy, but I promise we won’t touch.”

“God, you sound so gross,” he said, throwing the pillow back at him playfully. Taako caught it and tossed it onto the bed.

“I don’t have time for this _attitude_ of yours, babe, I’m tired,” he replied jokingly. “Get in bed already.” Magnus sighed and joined the elf under the covers. The two watched each other awkwardly for a minute before Magnus chuckled nervously and spoke up.

“Y-y’know, usually when I get in bed with someone else, it’s to- uh. You know, get nasty.” Taako snickered, wrapping an arm around Magnus.

“Yeah, well, this time it’s just for sweet dreams,” he said quietly, his eyes closing peacefully. Magnus watched him a moment longer, becoming increasingly aware of the heaviness of his own eyes, before pulling him closer and holding him there.

“Magnus?” Taako said.

“Yeah?”

“You know you don’t have to lie to me about having nightmares, right?” Magnus was quiet.

“I… yeah. I do now, at least.”

“And if you need this again, don’t be afraid to ask, okay? Please?”

“Yeah. Thank you, Taako.”

“‘S no problem, honey.” They were quiet again.

“...Magnus?” Taako murmured after a while.

“Yeah?” He said.

“Amin mela lle,” he mumbled, reaching a hand up and running it through Magnus’s hair. Magnus wasn’t the most eloquent in Elvish, but he knew enough to know Taako had told him he loved him- something he’d never heard him say before. He smiled faintly- though he knew no one would see- and kissed the top of Taako’s head before replying: “Amin mela lle vithel, Taako,” ‘I love you too.’

***

Magnus knocked on the door to Taako’s room, a spare pillow already with him. After that first visit with Taako, he’d been back three more times to get a taste of that potion of his, and then inevitably falling asleep with him in his bed. He couldn’t help staying, though, there was just something about how Taako would run his fingers through his hair, or whisper calming things to him in Elvish, or how despite him being smaller, still was so, so warm and soft, or-

“Hey, lisse’morko,” Taako’s voice knocked him out of his thoughts as the door opened.

“Hey, buddy,” Magnus said. “I was wondering if you could hit me up with some of that good good sleeping potion?”

“For sure, man, no problem,” Taako replied, opening the door wider. “Come on in.” Magnus followed the other in, setting his pillow down on the bed.

“And I’m guessing you’re staying again this time?” Taako asked from over in the kitchen.

“Oh, you know it,” Magnus said as he sat down. Taako laughed to himself, handing the potion to Magnus and sitting down next to him.

“So what’s up this time then?” he asked.

“Mm, just the usual,” Magnus told him before downing the whole drink.

“You’ve never told me what your nightmares are like,” Taako mused, looking down at his feet. “Then again, I don’t really know why you’d wanna, heh.”

“I mean…” Magnus put the mug down on the nightstand next to him. “They’re nothin’ special, I guess. A lot of me fucking up during missions, really.”

“Fucking up how?”

“Like… I dunno, Taako, what are _your_ fuckin’ nightmares like, huh?”

“I don’t know if that was meant as an insult or a genuine question, but if you’re really curious, I can tell you, my man,” Taako said, laughing.

“N-no, no, I was just. I don’t know what got into me. Sorry,” Magnus muttered.

“Don’t be, dude, I was the one who asked,” Taako replied. Magnus reached out and took Taako’s hand in his, the two of them sitting there in silence for a while.

“I ever tell you about my, uh, caravan days?” Taako said finally.

“No..?”

“Yeah, well, that’s what a lot of my nightmares are about,” Taako told him. “Traveling from show to show, shitty person to shittier person… Fun times, y’know?” He laughed awkwardly, tugging at his sleeves. Magnus noticed the faint outline of scars around his wrists, and suddenly felt ashamed to have seen them. “That’s, uh, how I got my start as cooking, though," Taako continued, "so I guess there’s a silver lining to anything, right?”

“Y-yeah, I guess so.”

“Alrighty, I fessed up, now you gotta too,” he said, stretching out.

“Uh, well… I dunno. I just- You know how I tend to get pretty overprotective of you guys when we’re in a fight and stuff?”

“Yeah?”

“Most of my nightmares are just, uh. Y'know. Me fucking up and letting you get hurt. Letting you die. You or someone else I’ve lost like that. I just… I guess that’s my biggest fear or something, losing someone I care about just ‘cause I couldn’t be there for them. It’s stupid.”

“It’s not stupid,” Taako said, squeezing Magnus’s arm. “It’s… I dunno, it’s shitty that you had to go through that. You don’t deserve that. No one does.” Magnus was silent.

“You tired yet?” Taako asked quietly.

“Yeah, I’m getting there,” Magnus replied. “Sorry for snapping at you.”

“Don’t be, honey, don’t be. It’s all okay. Let’s sleep, alright?” Magnus hummed to himself.

“Yeah, let’s,” he said, leaning back onto the bed so that he was lying down. Taako joined him, turning onto his side so he could face him.

“You know something, Taako?” Magnus asked.

“Hmm?”

“I like talking to you. Like, a lot. You make me feel… safe, I guess. Calm. I don’t think I even needed that potion to help me get over my nightmares.” Taako smiled, kissing Magnus quickly before pulling the covers up to his chin.

“Love you, big guy,” he told him, turning out the light. Magnus settled himself in more and pulled Taako in close.

“I love you too, Taako. More than anything.”


End file.
